Interview
by Phantomhive Black Lupin
Summary: Jika kau bertanya kepada Tony Stark apa yang dia sukai dari Dr. Bruce Banner. Jawabannya akan seperti ini.. Warning: SCIENCE BOYFRIENDS! BL! YAOI! HUMOR GARING KRENYES!


**Interview**

**Rated: **T

**Pair: **Science Boyfriends (Stanner)

**Warning: **SLASH, A BIT OF OOC, KRENYES GARING

* * *

**Chap 1: Interview bersama Tony Stark**

* * *

_Jika bertanya pada Tony Stark apa yang dia sukai dari Bruce Banner jawabannya akan seperti ini:_

"Paling pertama adalah suaranya!" serunya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Suara rendahnya, suaranya yang pelan ketika dia malu, suara tenangnya ketika menjelaskan projek _Science_, suara bisikannya mengatakan "_you're safe here Tony_" ketika mimpi buruk menghantuiku, teriakannya memanggil namaku ketika.." Tony menggoyangkan alis dan seringai membentuk sempurna di wajah tampannya, "Kau tahulah."

_Ehem, ya aku tahu. Lalu, apa suaranya saja yang kau sukai dari Dr. Banner?_

Tony menggoyangkan telunjuknya sekarang, "_No, no, nope_. Itu hanya salah satu hal yang kuberitahu padamu dari beberapa puluh hal yang kusukai darinya." Dia melihat ke langit-langit sejenak, "Koreksi, dari berapa hal yang tidak terhitung yang kusukai darinya."

_O..kay, bisakah kau sebutkan hal tak terhitung tersebut?_

Seringai kembali menjalar di permukaan wajah Tony, "_**Jakun Brucey**_." Suaranya mendadak ia rendahkan dan tatapan matanya menjadi lebih gelap.

_.._

_Apa? Ja-jakun? Tony, aku masih bisa mengerti jika suara yang kau sukai. Tapi, jakun? _What the hell?

"Yep! Salah satu bagian terseksi tubuh Bruce adalah jakunnya," ujar Tony dengan riangnya seakan dia berbicara tentang film favoritnya, "Tidak terlalu menyembul tapi tetap kelihatan jelas dan aku sangat menyukai saat jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun ketika dia makan, atau minum, atau menelan ludah saat gugup, atau bahkan sekedar berbicara." Jari telunjuk Tony yang tadi berada di udara dan digoyangkan sekarang menari di layar-layar hologram sekelilingnya.

_Apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Aku akan memperlihatkan video _quality time_-ku bersama Bruce saat kami sedang membahas jakun seksinya," Tony memperlihatkan cengiran jahilnya, kemudian jarinya menekan dua kali salah satu file yang ada di sisi kanan. "_JARVIS, turn up the volume to maximum,_" serunya ke langit-langit seraya melebarkan layar video yang dia buka menjadi sebesar ukuran tubuh manusia.

"_Yes sir_," balas langit-langit _workshop_ Tony.

Cengiran jahil Tony tidak lepas dari wajahnya ketika dia memulai video tersebut.

* * *

"Percuma Tony. Kau tidak bisa mengagetkanku," ucap Bruce, matanya tidak lepas dari layar hologram di depannya. Sedangkan Tony yang berada di belakang Bruce cemberut karena rencananya gagal total.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu aku sudah disini? _Dude, I'm not making any fucking sound! _Aku sudah layak dipanggil ninja tadi Bruce! Atau _super spy _seperti Natasha dan Legolas! Dan kau menghancurkan harapanku untuk bisa seperti mereka!" protes Tony sambil melempar tangannya ke atas. Dia berada di samping Bruce sekarang; menatap kesal kekasih barunya.

Bruce tertawa kecil, "Hulk memperingatkanku. Dia bilang 'aroma _Tin Man_ mendekat'."

Tony memandang Bruce tak percaya, "Baiklah. Karena kalian sudah berteman bukan berarti kalian bisa menghancurkan harapanku menjadi _super spy!_ Lagipula, memangnya badanku sebau itu?" tanyanya sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mencium ketiak.

Bruce memalingkan wajahnya saat mengatakan, "Bukan bau badan. Kau punya aroma khas dirimu: metal, klorofil, kopi, alkohol dan keringat bercampur. Hasilnya cukup bagus, dan kami.. menyukainya."

Tony bisa melihat telinga Bruce memerah ketika dia mengucapkan kata terakhirnya. "_God, you're so cute Bruce._" Tangan Tony terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Bruce dan membelainya.

Bruce berusaha fokus pada jari-jarinya yang berhenti bergerak ketika tangan Tony membelai pipinya. "Kau tahu, tidak ada pria yang senang dikatakan dirinya manis Tony."

Tony menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Bruce, menelusuri rahangnya, sempat berhenti di dagu untuk memalingkan wajah Bruce menghadap dirinya sendiri dan terus turun menuju tempat pemberhentian terakhir: jakun. "Pernakah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kau mempunya jakun yang seksi?"

Bruce menelan ludah gugup melihat tatapan mata Tony yang fokus pada jakunnya dan bukan pada mata cokelat tua miliknya. Dia bisa merasakan ibu jari Tony mengikuti pergerakan jakunnya yang bergerak naik seiring ludahnya tertelan dan ikut bergerak turun ketika jakunnya kembali ke tempat semula. Setelah memaksa suaranya melewati tenggorokan, Bruce hanya berhasil mengatakan, "Um, tidak."

Kali ini Tony menaikkan pandangan matanya ke mata Bruce. Seringai khas miliknya terpasang di wajahnya sembari mengatakan, "Kalau begitu.. aku akan mengatakannya Bruce."

Bruce yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan gugup dengan pasti-akan-ada-hal-aneh-yang-terjadi hanya mengangguk saja. Dan seketika itu dia membeku di tempat ketika Tony bergerak mendekat ke arahnya dan menunduk untuk mencium jakunnya, kemudian setelah Tony mengangkat kepalanya, Bruce meleleh oleh tatapan tulus Tony —yang sangat langka—dan kata-katanya: "_You have the most sexiest adam's apple I've ever seen, dear._"

* * *

_.._

_..._

_Tony, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menunjukkan video ini._

Tony menatap tak percaya, "Tidak mengerti? _Tidak mengerti?! _Tidakkah kau melihat dari video ini bahwa jakun Bruce sangat seksi?_ Come on!" _Tony mengulang video tersebut ke adegan dimana ia menyentuh jakun pria malang yang kebingungan dengan tindakan kekasihnya sendiri dan memperbesar gambar hingga yang terlihat di layar hanya tangan Tony serta jakun Bruce. Tony menunjuk jakun yang ia puja-puja dengan kesal. "Lihat! Lihat!"

_Aku melihatnya Tony. Mungkin bagimu jakun Dr. Banner seksi tapi bagiku itu.. tidak berarti apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan interview-nya?_

"Tidak berarti apa-apa?! _Man, your life must be boring,_" Tony menghela napas putus asa. "Kusarankan kau pergi ke dokter mata untuk mengecek apa ada yang salah di matamu atau ada kabut yang menutupi matamu dari keseksian Bruce_-ku."_

_Err.. baiklah..? Bisakah kita langsung melanjutkan _interview_ saja?_

Tony mendengus selagi kedua tangannya 'membungkus' layar hologram di depannya menjadi bola dan melemparkannya ke ring basket hologram jauh di sisi kanannya. "Yeah, memang susah berbicara pada orang yang tidak bisa melihat keseksian Bruce. Dan berhubung waktuku juga terbatas untuk interview ini dan masih banyak hal yang kusukai tentang Bruce, _lets just move on_. Hal selanjutnya yang kusuka adalah matanya." Dia kembali duduk di bangku.

Well_, masih bisa dimengerti jika kau menyukai mata seseorang._

"Uh-huh. Warna pupil matanya yang cokelat gelap bagus karena identik dengan punyaku. Tapi, akan lebih bagus lagi saat warna cokelat tersebut dicampur warna hijau yang selalu ada jika _mereka_ sedang berkomunikasi, kau tahu, _di kepala mereka_," Tony menunjuk kepalanya sendiri ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

_Mereka sudah berteman baik sekarang? Sejak kapan?_

"_Duh_, kau ketinggalan banyak berita bung," Tony mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi semenyebalkan mungkin, lalu dia menggantinya lagi dengan tatapan serius, "Sejak negara api menyerang."

_.._

_Tony. Bisakah kau serius agar kita cepat menyelesaikan interview ini?_

Tony mengangguk sekali, "Hmph, kau benar-benar membosankan, kau tahu? Kalau tidak salah, sejak 2-3 bulan setelah kami bersama."

_Baiklah, selanjutnya apalagi?_

"Hey! Aku belum selesai mendeskripsikan matanya!" Tony pura-pura memasang ekspresi tersinggung.

_Maaf, kukira kau sudah selesai membahas matanya._

"_Nah uh_. Aku belum selesai. Akhir-akhir ini dia bisa menjaga kontrol kontaknya dengan Hulk dalam waktu lama terus menerus dan matanya menjadi hijau menyala," Tony menyengir lebar, wajahnya bersinar senang. "Kau harus melihatnya. Karena itu membuat dia menjadi lebih sempurna; lebih seksi, lebih berkharisma, lebih _**dominan**_, _oh_ aku sangat suka ketika dia _**mendominasi**_," Tony menggoyangkan alisnya naik dan turun dengan menggoda serta menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

_Yikes! Lanjutkan ceritamu, dan berhenti membahas tentang mata Dr. Banner!_

"_You're no fun_. Dan sekedar informasi, dia sangat jarang menjadi dominan, sangat disayangkan," Tony menghela napas sedih.

_Bagus kalau begitu. Bisakah kau membahas sesuatu yang lebih suci? Lebih yang ada unsur _romance_ di dalamnya? __**Yang bisa dibaca di rating ini?!**_

"_Dude? The heck?_ Aku bahkan hanya memberikan sangat sedikit _hint_, kau tahu?" Tony menatap tak percaya, "Baiklah! Yang lebih suci? _Fine!_ Senyum Bruce."

_Ini yang ingin kudengar sedari tadi, Anthony._

"Yep, unsur _romance_. _**Eww**_**,**" mendadak kepala Tony berpaling, "Tunggu, apa kau baru saja memanggil dengan nama lengkap depanku?"

_Yeah, Mengapa?_

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu aku sangat tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Maksudku, Anthony?_ Duh, what kind of name is that?"_

_Pertama, kau tidak pernah memberitahu hal seperti itu. Kedua, BISAKAH KITA BICARA TENTANG SENYUM DR. BANNER YANG KAU SUKAI ITU? Bisakah, _Tony **please**_, kita menyelesaikan interview ini dengan cepat?_

"Wow, biasanya aku bukan orang yang mudah terbuai dengan suara memohon seperti itu kecuali milik Bruce ketika dia sedang memohon padaku untuk—"

_TONY!_

"FINE! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di kupingku? Kau tahu, kupingku ini sangat di butuhkan untuk mendengar—"

_**ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!**_

"HEY! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENYELESAIKAN _HINT_-NYA? BISA SAJA AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN MENDENGAR LAGU AC/DC FAVORITKU, YA KAN?"

_Alasanmu kurang logis, Tony. Kita semua tahu apa yang akan kau katakan tadi. Bisakah kau lanjutkan ceritamu tentang cinta suci pada senyum Dr. Robert Bruce Banner? _**Please?**

Tony diam sejenak, menatap menyelidik sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berkata, "_Alright_, tidak banyak orang yang tahu nama lengkap Bruce. Jadi kali ini akan kukabulkan permintaanmu karena sudah menaruh banyak perhatian untuk mengetahui nama lengkap Bruce-ku. Kau tahu, yeah, senyumnya.. Menawan, cantik dan manis. Ketika ujung-ujung bibirnya mengangkat naik membentuk senyuman, matanya pasti akan ikut tertutup. Kau tahu? _Eye smile thing?_ Orang yang tersenyum dengan matanya juga? Menurutku, kharisma yang sebenarnya adalah senyumnya. Yeah, _well_, meskipun untuk melihat senyumnya yang seperti itu butuh waktu 6 bulan dan 3 bulan lagi untuk melihatnya dari dekat, sangat _worth it._" Tony tersenyum kecil, matanya memandang lantai tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Dia seperti berada di dunianya sendiri sekarang, sambil membayang-bayang Bruce.

"Aku juga suka dengan cengirannya.. Senyuman penuh terlihat gigi, yep. Dan tawanya, _his laugh was the most beautiful thing i've ever heard_. Kau tahu, tawanya, entah kenapa menenangkan. Kalem, dan... Aku tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Yang jelas, tawa miliknya..." Tony menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, "_Shit_, aku alergi _romance!_ Dan membicarakan ini membuatku gemetar kegelian! Sudah! Aku tidak kuat lagi!"

Tony beranjak berdiri dari bangku kerjanya dan berjalan ke arah _armor suit_ yang ia kerjakan.

_He-hey! Tony! _Come on, man!_ Lanjutkan ceritamu!_

"Tidak. Sudah cukup dengan _mushy mushy romance_ yang kau inginkan," Tony mengambil salah satu alat perkakas.

_Ayolah__—_

Mendadak pintu lab terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan rambut _lumayan_ pendek keriting berantakan, kemeja ungu kusut dan celana panjang cokelat tua. Kerut alis terpasang di wajahnya ketika melihat Tony sendiri sedang bekerja dengan _armor suit _yang baru ia buat beberapa minggu lalu.

"Tony? Kau sendiri? Aku mendengar kau bercakapan dengan orang lain, aku kira kau bersama Steve, atau Clint? Karena itu jelas-jelas bukan suara JARVIS," pria tersebut mendekat kepada Tony.

Tony menoleh sekeliling dan mendengus, kemudian dia memandang Bruce, _"Yeah, sweetheart. As you can see, i'm alone _now._"_

"_Now?_ Berarti sebelumnya ada orang? Tapi dengan siapa? Aku tidak melihat ada orang yang keluar sebelum aku masuk," Bruce Banner berdiri di belakang Tony sekarang.

Tony memutar badannya dan menghadap Bruce, dia menaikkan satu alis sebelum berkata, "_Author?_"

Bruce menghela napas, "Tony, untuk apa_ dia_ bercakap denganmu sedangkan _dia_lah yang menulis jawabanmu sendiri?"

Tony mengangkat bahunya, "_No idea."_

Bruce bertolak pinggang; mata menyipit menatap Tony, "Kau tidak menyelundupkan perempuan atau semacamnya kan?"

Tony terbahak, "Bruce—_oh, honey!_ Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku benar-benar hanya berbicara dengan _author!_" Tony melangkah maju menyebabkan jarak diantara mereka menyempit hingga Tony dapat menghitung jumlah bulu mata Bruce dan dapat melihat dengan jelas bola mata cokelat yang selalu menenggelamkannya dalam kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Begitu mereka menghirup udara yang sama, Tony memasang cengiran terbaiknya, "Lagipula mana mungkin aku selingkuh dari kau, _doc_."

Tony menangkap pandangan Bruce yang sempat teralih dari matanya ke bibirnya. Dokter dan fisikawan ahli Radiasi Gamma tersebut berkata, "Untuk saat ini aku akan percaya padamu Tony. Nanti aku akan bertanya pada sang _author_ sendiri. Sekarang.." mendadak mata Bruce yang cokelat tua berubah warna secara perlahan menjadi hijau menyala. Dia menatap Tony lekat-lekat, aura mendominasi menguar dari tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari jenius mesin di depannya. Ketika berbicara suaranya kental dan lebih berat dari sebelumnya, "_**Just kiss me already, Stark.**_"

Selagi seringai melebar di wajah Tony Stark, tangannya sudah bergerak memeluk pinggang si ahli Radiasi Gamma. Seiringnya detik berjalan wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan tepat sebelum bibir mereka menempel, Tony berbisik, "_With my pleasure, Dr. Banner._"

Kemudian bibir dengan bibir bertemu; hanya ciuman ringan, suci, penuh cinta, saling membutuhkan. Setidaknya itu yang diusahakan mereka berdua. Bukannya ciuman dengan kebutuhan biologis manusia. Tapi ciuman yang bisa mengartikan perasaan mereka masing-masing yang tidak bisa diucapkan melalui kata.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okay! Akhirnya selesai! Aduh bukannya nyelesein fic yang sebelumnya malah ngabur ke fandom orang hahaha. Jadii, ini fanfic saya yang pertama di fandom ini. Tidak benar-benar yang pertama sih, soalnya sempat mencoba kan cuman... ya rahasia ilahi ya kenapa ga jadi. _**INTINYA! Leave review, or message, or compliment ;) or anything you want!**_ Saya menerima flame yang membangun bukan yang menghancurkan harapan.


End file.
